Everlasting Love
by JeffC FTW
Summary: This was the love that should never have a limit, that should have no end. It was everlasting as it should be.
**Takes place shortly after - hours later or so - after "The Eternal Link". Nothing is mine, but enjoy. :)**

He reawoke in his gelatinous state and stretched over the body beneath his, touching and feeling unlike being in a bucket or in the Great Link - this was nothing compared to the Link; this was everything he ever wanted in his life. Why had he tried to deny it for so long?

He slid off his partner's body and onto his side, swirling out of habit before changing into solid form, naked as the other man still was. It had been hours - it actually felt like mere minutes to him, or even eternity - since they had been together, and the Vorta had fallen asleep. He moved up against the bare, smooth back, savoring the wonderful touch of skin against his. With a sigh, Weyoun moved against him. He was still sleeping soundly; Odo assumed automatically he must be dreaming about the two of them. He remembered aboard the _Rio Grande_ when his predecessor had fallen asleep in his chair beside him, peaceful and content despite the fact they were in danger - Weyoun 6 looked like a fallen angel, as the humans and humanoids put it in that term of phrase.

He was the most beautiful thing Odo had ever seen.

The shape-shifter closed his eyes. Life in the Gamma Quadrant was not completely miserable anymore, and his future did not seem so uncertain now. He was not alone, outside the Link. Odo's hand ghosted over the pale side and over the strong stomach, up the firm chest and then rested on the lightly muscled arm, squeezing it tenderly. Weyoun lay on his side, facing away from his lover, pale lips parted lightly as he felt the warm touch in his sleep. The moan that escaped his mouth was blissful, even to Odo's senses. Leaning down, he placed a kiss upon Weyoun's bare shoulder.

In response, Weyoun shifted beneath him but did not speak nor open his eyes. Odo could not tell if his lover was pretending to sleep so he could get the pleasure from his god. Chuckling, Odo rested his chin on the Vorta's shoulder. The silky skin was an irresistible texture of passion. Being with the Vorta was something far more powerful and knotted far more tightly than any existing thread.

He gently turned Weyoun over onto his back, showing a body full of stamina and lust. To pick up on such terms was beyond Odo in all his experiences. Kira had a warrior's body hardened by years in the battle lines; this one was naturally made so, his words powerful and influential, and that was what combined them both together. With their voices for peace, they would rebuild the Dominion, save his people and give them back what was taken from them.

His hand caressed the outlines of Weyoun's muscles, the pectorals defined if not raised to brutal level. His thumb alternated between both nipples, drawing a soft gasp. Odo bent forward and gently sucked on each one the best he could. The sensitive skin was rough as gravel with arousal. Traveling lower, he ghosted his smooth mouth over the strong abdominal muscles and the navel, causing its owner to giggle, turn his head side to side. The smell of Weyoun intoxicated him; it grew stronger when he reached the powerful thighs and what they guarded like two columns: elongated, ridged and graceful as his ears, surrounded with a shrub black as night. This sparked an even stronger response than before.

" _Odo..."_

He looked up to see the other man's eyes still closed. Shaking his head and chuckling again, he continued to kiss and caress Weyoun's need with his mouth. The Vorta's sex swelled with blood and fire. His body began to writhe beneath Odo, the moans becoming louder with each passing moment and each taste - taste being a metaphor as a Changeling did not have such a luxury; he did in one life but no more. The harder his mouth worked on Weyoun, the faster the pleasure became.

"Oh, Odo...!" In his fantasy, Weyoun was incapable of proper speech as common in all species. In the Link, no spoken words were EVER necessary.

His release into Odo's mouth was a lack of flavor other than the feel being smooth and silky as the rest of his body.

By now, the Vorta was twitching in the aftermath of his climax, his head settling on facing his left, away from Odo, who in return climbed back on top of him, rumbling in his throat and leaning his mouth against the other's sensitive ear. "I know you're awake, Ambassador."

Lavender eyes opened then and looked up at him. His infamous seductive smile reached each ear on both sides. "You know me too well, Odo. That was a fine way to awake."

Odo harumphed. "Should I say you were awake even before I even began?" he asked, taking Weyoun's hand in his own.

"Perhaps I was," the Vorta answered slyly, batting his lashes. "So, what do we do now for the rest of the day, Odo? Spend it all in this bed making smoldering passionate love, or do we just spend it in each other's arms? I personally find the latter unlikely as I can never get enough of you - and you can never get enough of me either," he purred, voice a harsh whisper. "What will it be, my love?"

"Hmmm..." It was not that difficult to answer. "...I'll lie back while you take the rein and lead this time."

Weyoun's eyes widened. "Oh, Odo, surely you do not mean for me to take my part and make love to _you_?" he protested gently. "I just want my beloved happy that I can't make one wrong move on top."

The lowliness would have gotten to Odo in another time, but right now, it was nothing more or less than looking out for his well-being; it charmed Odo to no end, in his own way. He shook his head and laid on his back, gesturing Weyoun to straddle him. "Go ahead," he instructed. "Give it what you have. You won't hurt me in any way; a god never abstains injury."

This was the first time Weyoun heard the word used by the man himself. And for that, he laughed. Love...this was the love that should never have a limit, that should have no end. It was everlasting as it should be. He leaned down and captured his darling Founder's lips with his own, moaning and rubbing his body against Odo's, his spread thighs holding onto the other's waist, unwilling to let go. Pulling back, shifting his body upwards, he looked down to where Odo's need met with his, unsure of how to do this as he said. Biting his bottom lip, more concerned for Odo than himself, he reached in between their bodies and found what Odo made for himself to place between his own legs, his cavern sliding easily over Odo without trouble - namely because Odo's liquid formed between and aided Weyoun. "Is that better?" Odo asked, though he sounded a little strangled with being inside the Vorta's tight heat.

Weyoun sighed and nodded. "You have no idea how much this means to me - to us both."

He moaned and sobbed at the same time, but no tears fell. Yes, this was everything he wanted and more. Who could ask for anything but for _and_ from his god? His hips slid back and forth with easy thrusts, but it was also Odo's waves that made his movements all the more fluid to match his own rhythm. The feel of it was what made Odo beautiful to him, and in return, it made Weyoun feel beautiful just as much. "Forever, Odo?" he whispered, his heart thundering against his ribcage, looking down. The other man nodded with a slight smile and brought his hands up to hold onto his back, pulling him down to hold him close.

"Forever, Weyoun."

 **Reviews appreciated. :')**


End file.
